Pikmin 3
Pikmin 3 is Emile's 30th Let's Play, and is one of his most anticipated projects. It was preceded by Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga, and it started on September 26, 2015. However, he announced that this LP would be almost 2 separate LPs: one for Story mode and one for Mission Mode, where he would have guests come on the channel to complete missions with him. However, they still count as a single LP. The story mode consists of 23 videos and the time length of 7 hours, 44 minutes, and 10 seconds. The mission mode consists of 15 videos with a 16th to be released at a later time. Description After a long anticipation from fans, Chuggaaconroy returns to the "Pikmin" series with Pikmin 3. A project he has teased for a long time. Story Mode Description: (September 26, 2015 - November 25th, 2015) A journey to find fruit through exploitation of walking vegetables! Seriously, that's what we're doing. Mission Mode Description: With a guest joining us for each stage, we'll be collecting much treasure! Exploration Days Day 1 Something goes wrong and the S.S. Drake explodes, leaving the captains scattered in multiple locations. Charlie wakes up the Distant Tundra and discovers yellow Pikmin. After trying to shake them off, he starts taking a liking to them and uses them to progress. After ending up in a cave, an large shadow charges at Charlie and it is the last hear of him that day. Day 2 Chugga finds Britanny in the Garden of Hope and discoveres a new type of Pikmin, Rock Pikmin. Chugga also brings back 3 pieces of fruit to the S.S. Drake. Day 3 Chugga fights the first boss in the game, the Armored Mawdad. When the Armored Mawdad was defeated it dropped the Data Glutton (a phone) which will boost the Drake's signal And collect the final pieces of fruit that he at the moment can collect. Day 4 Chugga lands in the Distant Tundra, but Britanny falls out of the S.S. Drake getting Alph and Britanny seperated again. Britanny landed in a cave where she discoveres the Yellow Pikmin. Alph at the oposite side from the river where Britanny is. At the end of the day Alph & Britanny reunite after Chugga build the bridge. Day 5 Day 6 Day 7 Day 8 Day 9 Day 10 Day 11 Day 12 Day 13 Day 14 Day 15 Day 16 Day 17 Day 18 Day 19 Day 20 Day 21 Day 22 Chugga fights the final boss of the game and saves Captain Olimar Mission Mode Tropical Forest (with StephenPlays) - 2740 (New Record!) Silver Lake (with ProtonJon) - 4900 (New Record!) Thirsty Desert (with NintendoCapriSun) - 5800 (New Record!) Twilight Hollow (with Lucahjin) - 3510 Shaded Garden (with ProJared) - 3130 Tropical Forest Remix (with Roo) - 1692 Silver Lake Remix (with The Completionist) - 2655 Thirsty Desert Remix (with Ryan from BrainScratchComms) - 5075 Twilight Hollow Remix (with MasaeAnela) - 4290 Shaded Garden Remix (with Yoshiller2) - 3240 Fortress of Festivity (with StephenPlays) - 4883 The Rustyard (with Yoshiller2) - 1830 (New Record!) Beastly Cavern (with MasaeAnela) - 4220 (New Record!) 7x 6x 5x (New Record!) Memorable Moments * When he was ranting about Steve, a red Pikmin from his Pikmin Let's Play, while constructing a bridge, Steve took off on his own. TWICE. * Him saying that the Pikmin were posing sexily in Episode 1. * Brittany's home. * Gushing over the visuals in the game. "I love the water effects SO MUCH!!!" * The mission with StephenPlays. * Him saying that the Data Files are all useless. * The freak-out in Day 7 where the rock Pikmin carrying a fruit back to base fell in the water, saying "YOU ARE AS DUMB AS THE ROCKS THAT ARE YOUR HEADS!" * That same fruit later respawns on the bridge. * No longer has fear with Wollywogs. * The world hates Brittany. *Losing 3 Pikmin to a skeeterskate on a Lilly pad and then freaking out *On a failed recording Chugga showed, telling Charlie to go across the water to meet up with Brittany, while playing as Alph for a bit. Charlie on screen said that Pikmin were dying somewhere and Chugga started yelling "What? WHAT? WHERE?" Chugga looked around as Charlie for a bit saying that there were no enemies in sight. He shouted "WHAT?" some more then saw a BombRock in the water, saying and still yelling. "THEY DIDN'T MAKE THE JUMP?". When he saw the BombRock, he screamed "THERE'S A BOMBROCK IN THE WATER". Then he restarted the day as that lost him 20 Yellow Pikmin. *Charlie freaking out about a harmless puffy blowhog *When running from the Mysterious Life-Form in the Formidable Oak, he notices that the creature has a Bulborb stuck inside it, making Chugga yell "IT'S GOT A BULBORB STUCK IN ITS ASS!" *A rock Pikmin thrown right next to the Plasm Wraith during the cutscene and Chugga laughs hard as he taunts him. *The "Evil" data file from the 17th episode. *Getting the "Evil" data file on the 20th day on the "Double date" episode and refusing to give the snowman that prevented him from getting the data file on the 17th day a hug. *Exploiting wing pikmin in the 18th episode *When Chugga uses his last two bomb rocks to blow a barrier that was guarding a fruit 2/3 down, he then tries using wing pikmin to fly over the remaining parts of the barrier to grab the fruit, but fails, to his dismay. On the next day it was later revealed that the fruit respawned outside the barrier. He went to go grab it and bring it back to his base, and again cheering for Wing Pikmin. *Constantly praising Wing Pikmin for how awesome and cute they are. *All of the stupid rock pikmin. * calling Brittany a fruit addict * The blue juice * The mission mode episode with Masae where he said three swear words and left Masae laughing Trivia *Chugga says Charlie's appearance and mannerisms make him believe that Charlie is based on Reggie. *Chugga was sad that the Pikmin no longer say "MOO" *As a running gag, Chugga would often point out that the Pikmin are posing sexily. *A running gag in this series is that most bosses would often survive with 1 HP, infuriating Chugga. *Chugga was reluctant to do Pikmin 3 due to the gamepad features and perspectives. *Every once in a while, as a running gag, he'd pronounce "S.S. Drake" as "S.S D-areke", as this is how Alph pronounces it in the game. *This is Chugga's first LP of a Pikmin game that's not sided with a Mario LP starring Luigi as the sole main protagonist. *In May 2019, the Shaded Garden Mission Mode video was made unlisted due to controversies involving the collaborator. However, the video was later made public again. Category:Let's Plays (LPs) Category:Pikmin Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Wii U Let's Plays